The 1975
The 1975 is a British band consisting of lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist Matthew "Matty" Healy, lead guitarist Adam Hann, bassist Ross MacDonald, and drummer George Daniel. The band started making music in 2002 when all four members were studying in Wilmslow High School at the same time. Gigs organised by a council worker led the band to formally sign with Dirty Hit and Polydor Records. The band's name originated from a bunch of scribblings found on the back page of the book On The Road by Jack Kerouac that stated "1 June, The 1975". Why They & Their Songs Rock # Matty has the best vocals. # Their songs/beats are good. # They won the Brit Awards in 2017 and 2019. # Their fans are really nice and so is the band. In fact, just like Lil Pump, they respect their fans a lot. # The band has proven that you can try out different types of pop and rock without overdoing it. # The band, as part of a promotional stunt to announce their comeback after their 2017 hiatus and their third studio album A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships, created a nice augmented reality game that makes use of codes hidden in 4 posters compressed into a zip file for fans to find on their official website. Once decoded, the codes lead to unlisted and hidden links to staged conversations between a human and an android that slyly announced the album. Bad Qualities # Some of their songs (Me, Menswear .etc) are terrible # Their song "Love It If We Made It" has a sly insult to Donald Trump's tweets. Discography Albums Studio Albums * The 1975 (2013) * I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it. (2016) * A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships (2018) * Notes on a Conditional Form (2019) Live Albums * DH00278 (2017) Extended Plays * Facedown (2012) * Sex (2012) * iTunes Festival: London 2013 (2013) * Music For Cars (2013) * IV (2013) * Spotify Sessions (2013) * Rdio Sessions (2013) Singles As lead artist * The City (2012) (from The 1975) * Chocolate (2013) (from The 1975) * Sex (2013) (from The 1975) * Girls (2013) (from The 1975) * Settle Down (2014) (from The 1975) * Robbers (2014) (from The 1975) * Heart Out (2014) (from The 1975) * Medicine (2014) (non-album single) * Love Me (2015) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * UGH! (2015) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * Somebody Else (2016) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * The Sound (2016) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * A Change of Heart (2016) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * She's American (2016) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * Loving Someone (2017) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * By Your Side (2017) (non-album single) * Milk (2017) (non-album single) * Give Yourself A Try (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * Love It If We Made It (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * TooTimeTooTimeTooTime (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * Sincerity Is Scary (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * People (2019) (from Notes On A Conditonal Form) As featured artist * Don't Play (Travis Scott feat. The 1975 and Big Sean) (2014) (from Days Before Rodeo) * Narcissist (No Rome feat. The 1975) (2018) (from RIP Indo Hisashi) Other chartered songs * If I Believe You (2016) (from I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.) * Be My Mistake (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * I Like America & America Likes Me (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) * I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes) (2018) (from A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships) Category:British singers Category:Rock Category:Pop rock Category:Alternative rock Category:Soft rock Category:Pop Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Bands